


tanto faz

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s11e09 The Gang Goes to Hell, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Pensamentos de Dennis e Dee quando eles acham que eles estão prestes a morrer.Also available in english : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7087927





	tanto faz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



**Dee**

Vocês estão prestes a morrer e seu irmão diz que ele te ama.

Seu irmão é Dennis Reynolds e ele sempre mente, sempre manipula, sempre tem um plano e sempre está um passo a sua frente. Por um segundo você não vê nada que ele poderia ganhar ao dizer isso, mas lhe ocorre que se você dizer de volta ele pode retirar, ele pode dizer que ele estava brincando e rir da sua cara e o babaca ia morrer feliz sabendo que conseguiu te fazer passar por idiota uma última vez.

Vocês estão prestes a morrer e seu irmão diz que ele te ama.

Talvez não seja uma mentira, mas se não for faria alguma diferença ? Se esse amor é real não foi o suficiente para fazer ele não te tratar o tempo todo como se você fosse uma inconveniência e fazer pouco de você em todas as oportunidades disponíveis.

Vocês estão prestes a morrer e seu irmão diz que ele te ama.

E você ama ele, você desperdiçou a sua vida no bar dele com os amigos dele e não conseguiu nada com isso. Você ama ele e ele te ama e isso não fez diferença nenhuma.

Então você não diz que você ama ele de volta, você diz que tanto faz e se permite afundar na água.

 

**Dennis**

Vocês estão prestes a morrer e você diz para a sua irmã que você ama ela.

Ela é sua gêmea. Ela é o mais próximo de você mesmo que você encontrou em outro ser humano, então se você ia amar alguém nesse mundo, obviamente seria ela. E agora você sabe por certo que é ela.

Vocês estão prestes a morrer e você diz para a sua irmã que você ama ela.

Charlie e Mac estão lá, isso geralmente faria com que você reconsiderasse dizer mas que se dane eles logo vão estar mortos também, então quem se importa se eles passassem seus últimos minutos na terra achando que você é um anormal a la McPoyle. Então você diz e você gosta da idéia das suas últimas palavras serem aquelas, elas não são legais mas elas são verdadeiras.

Vocês estão prestes a morrer e você diz para a sua irmã que você ama ela.

E ela não diz de volta. Ela nem parece considerar dizer. Você passou a sua vida controlando a situação, controlando ela, a mantendo fraca e insegura, a mantendo ao seu lado. Você é Dennis Reynolds, você é um deus dourado e ela devia estar chorando de alegria por você amar ela. Ela devia pelo menos dizer de volta. Mas o que ela diz é que tanto faz e afunda na água então agora ela nunca vai dizer.

Você está prestes a morrer. Você ama a sua irmã. E ela não se importa.


End file.
